<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song/Fics Game by boxofhatebrains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462362">Song/Fics Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofhatebrains/pseuds/boxofhatebrains'>boxofhatebrains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofhatebrains/pseuds/boxofhatebrains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from 2009, but I thought a good way to end the old year and enter into the new. These don't have song lyrics but based off the game where you put all your songs on shuffle and write what inspires you from listening to each one (usually in the length of the song, but I cheated usually). </p><p>These are multiple flash fiction stories based off the game. A hodge-podge, if you will...The song that inspired it is after the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song/Fics Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam Wing: Wufei/Heero (I super cheated with this one and played the song 3x)</p><p>“You always have the habit of finding us, don’t you?” Wufei asks as Heero walks in and sits down across from him, “It’s rather annoying.”</p><p>“It’s something I’m good at.”</p><p>“Why don’t you take a hint and figure out some of us don’t want to be found?”</p><p>“It’s not in my nature to let things pass.”</p><p>“It is in your nature to let people be and mind your own business.”</p><p>“Wufei,” Heero says, slowly and quietly, “You know nothing of my nature.”</p><p>That softens Wufei slightly, and shutting his mouth, he shuts his menu.</p><p>“What’s the crisis now?” Wufei starts again, snapping, “Someone dead?”</p><p>“Does it need to be that?”</p><p>“I assumed.”</p><p>“You’re a poor judge of motivation.”</p><p>“Are you trying to insult me?”</p><p>“No, just inform you.”</p><p>There’s a moment of tense pause while Wufei decides whether he is going to leave or not, and whether it would make a difference.</p><p>“It’s not the same without you,” Heero finally says, leaning on the table.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to do.”</p><p>“Return Quatre’s calls. Stop hiding-” </p><p>“Who is the poor judge of motivation now,” Wufei crisply cuts in, “Don’t act all-knowing with me, Yuy. You don’t know a thing about me.”</p><p>“There’s truth in that.” And he’s so honest, it unsettles Wufei. He won’t look Heero in the eye.</p><p>“I don’t see the point. I don’t want to remember the war. I don’t want to remember what happened, all the things I saw. I can’t just scrape it away, put fresh paint on, get a woman, have kids, right myself. I can’t get some lucrative business handed to me or a family waiting for me. It’s not that easy for me.”</p><p>“I never said it was easy. I never said you were without hardships,” Heero replies and nods when the waitress asks if he wants a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Then please,” Wufei studies Heero’s rough hands, “leave me alone.”</p><p>“But I never said that everyone else was without their own hardships. They want you back into their lives, Quatre especially. It worries him. I don’t like that.”</p><p>“So you’ve come here to strong-arm me back into the life of a spoiled rich boy that wants to keep in contact with a man who he knows next to nothing about? High school friends have more in common that we ever will. And that goes for every one." </p><p>“Yes, it’s true. But we’re cut from the same kind of cloth.”</p><p>“I’m done being a piece of that. I’ve cut my losses.”</p><p>There’s a pause because Heero isn’t sure what else to say. This is a man he respects. A man he fought with, talked with, fed when they were imprisoned. What else could he do? </p><p>“Wherever you go, I’ll find you.”</p><p>“Resorting to threats?” Wufei smoothly asks. </p><p>“No,” Heero answers, sitting up, “It means that I’ll always have your back. You should figure out these things sooner. We’re waiting for when you’re ready to come back.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Wufei says, but it just sounds petulant and silly to his own ears, like a child. He sourly drinks his coffee.</p><p>“And Wufei,” Heero mentions before turning and walking away, “Thanks for the coffee, I’ll pay you back next time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poor Leno by Royksopp</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gundam Wing: Quatre/Trowa</p><p>“I want you to know something, something to keep with you. I don’t know what will happen in the future or if I’ll ever see you again. I won’t hold my breath. But I want you to know this: All I do is think about you.</p><p>- Quatre"</p><p>Trowa sits down and rereads the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>All I do is dream of you from the Singin' in the Rain OST(the super freakin’ short version!)</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gundam Wing: Wufei</p><p>It’s from the strain. It’s because I never had it. It’s because I lost everything. It’s because I worked too hard for too long for things to right themselves. I thought I could do something that mattered. </p><p>I thought that I could matter.</p><p>I keep waking up at night and not knowing what to do.</p><p>From the time I was born, there were things that I was expected to do, a mold to fit. </p><p>I have never said anything as low as, “Fuck that.” But seeing him in the cell, seeing Trowa helpless, there’s a part of me that wants to say that.</p><p>I close the door.</p><p>They asked for an interrogation. They asked for answers.</p><p>And I will get those answers in any way I can.</p><p>I lick my lips and realize that these are the few seconds before I let the ties of my control slip, and just for once say, “Fuck that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Make Me Bad by Korn</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gundam Wing: Duo and Quatre (on the anniversary of Solo's death)</p><p><br/>"Thanks for staying over," Duo says, “It’s a rough night.”</p><p>I nod and sit down on the floor of his room, “I can sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replies, distracted.</p><p>“It’s not that I can’t do this alone,” he says, almost defiantly.</p><p>“I know,” I tell him softly.</p><p>He joins me on the floor, leaning against his bed.</p><p>“I think that…if he grew up,” he struggles for the words, “I could have loved him, maybe...like an adult.” </p><p>I nod and listen, just listen. </p><p>“I just wanted to see him grow up, get married, do something.”</p><p>I nod and feign my surprise as he leans into me, his head on my shoulder.</p><p>“It just doesn’t sit right, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I say, but don’t completely understand. When he lifts his head and kisses me softly, gently, I start to, though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Size Too Small by the absolutely fabulous Sufjan Stevens</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Gundam Wing: Quatre/Trowa<br/> </p><p>“It’s not that I’m afraid of haunted houses,” Quatre says when we’re in line and we hear screams coming from inside, “I just don’t like them. I don’t like what they’re about.” </p><p>I nod even though I’m still thinking about the fact we’re still in line.</p><p>“I don’t like all the violence,” he laughs over the music or what could be called music, “Isn’t that funny?”</p><p>I shake my head and it’s a cold October night. He leans into me and my heart pounds, mixed with the screams, it’s a little surreal.</p><p>“I don’t understand trying to be scared like this. All cheap thrills. You know? There are so many things to be scared of already. Real fears. I guess it’s just escaping a little. A psycho killer is much more tangible than death, I suppose.”</p><p>“Then,” I ask, leaning into him, returning the gesture, “Why are we here?”</p><p>He smiles lightly through the man-made fog, “So I have an excuse to do this.”</p><p>And then holds my hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Original Sin (For Not Keeping Virginity) on the Hellsing OST</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Gundam Wing: Quatre/Duo (Super cheated on this one, too)</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is it,” Duo says barely above the music and Quatre nods, looking around. It’s tough to see anything, but the movement of people undulates on a flashing dance-floor. He takes an unsteady breath.</p><p>“Go wait over there,” Duo says loudly in his ear, his lips lightly touching Quatre’s ear and Quatre shivers in that intimacy, “I’ll get drinks, ok?”</p><p>Nodding, Quatre pushes through the bodies of people, finding the touch of strangers embarrassing and arousing. There’s a small, vacant table with a black light above it. Sitting, he looks out to the dance floor and wonders why he’s here. He was looking for something when he asked Duo to take him out, as a guide, as a friend, to a place like this. Dark, secret, and anonymous. Somewhere he could get lost. But there’s an unnerving twang in his stomach of the realization that he isn’t going to fit into this as smoothly as he thought.</p><p>He’s aware of people watching him and it thrills and disgusts him. He was never really looked at sexually and he’s finding that he can’t meet any gazes. Just watches the bodies move together. He’s not sure if he came here for sex or for that exposure to it, the weight of someone else’s approval and affirmation that he, too, could be viewed as a sexual object.</p><p>“Here,” Duo suddenly says behind him, again he’s comfortably close to Quatre’s ear. Quatre takes the drink and takes a sip without asking what it is or what’s in it. Trusting Duo has never steered him wrong.</p><p>“Well?” Duo leans into him after taking a seat, “What do you think?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he honestly replies, leaning back and felt something warm when his lips brushed against Duo’s cheek.</p><p>“Thinking about dancing?”</p><p>Quatre shrugs, “I’m not used to this.”</p><p>Duo shoots him a questioning look and asked, “Loud music?”</p><p>Quatre’s laughter is covered up by the music and Duo thinks that it’s a shame because he likes hearing him laugh.</p><p>“Sexuality,” he confesses, although without embarrassment.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a lot of that, huh?” Duo grins, “I thought you’d know that went on-”</p><p>“I know,” Quatre interrupts him, “I thought I’d try something different.”</p><p>“Not too much happening in the love life department?” Duo boldly asks and feels a terrible thrill of mischievousness when Quatre flushes and shakes his head. </p><p>“Hey, it’s cool,” Duo continues casually, “Happens all the time, to everyone.”</p><p>Concentrating on his drink, Quatre watches the way the people move together, sliding to the music, and there’s an energy in the room that pushes through the smell of sweat and breaks through the noise and his defenses – it’s raw and enticing. He closes his eyes and just feels it, lets it creep to him and slip into his clothes, raking itself against his heart. He sighs and opens his eyes.</p><p>“You ok? You want to leave?”</p><p>He shakes his head. He came here to explore, to know about this more, even if it’s weird and a little scary.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to dance?”</p><p>His looks over and realizes the girl is talking to him. She’s asking him. After a quick glance at Duo, Duo says, “Go get down there. Try it out.”</p><p>Quatre isn’t sure what to expect, but he takes her hand as she leads him down. With his heart pounding, he hopes he’s being led to more of answer or at least, epiphany.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gundam Wing: Heero</p><p> </p><p>“Here, this is yours,” Odin said after looting a soldier, “To keep from you harm.”</p><p>He handed the boy a gun, who –by this time- already knew how to clean it, shoot with it, and not "name it a woman’s name like an idiot would".</p><p>The boy took it without a word, then looked at the soldier’s body, at the blood expelling.</p><p>“Yeah,” Odin nodded to it, “Nice cut, huh? It went real clean. That’s why you should be careful sharpening your knife. You want it sharp.”</p><p>“Does he have a family?” the boy asked.</p><p>“What am I? A mind-reader? He’s a soldier, he knows what he’s up against. Just him and death. A pawn, you know? Don’t shed any tears from him.”</p><p>The boy nodded and raised the gun, experimentally.</p><p>“<em>Bang</em>,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dirty Harry by The Gorillaz<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm looking for new songs to add to my GW mix. If you have some that you're like, "this song always reminds me of this GW character" or whatever, drop it in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>